Unwrapped
by Giantpanda
Summary: Shannon gives Sayid the only present she can – herself.


TITLE: Unwrapped  
RATING: PG - 13  
SUMMARY: Shannon gives Sayid the only present she can – herself.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.

Sayid sat staring unseeingly out to sea. He knew he should be working on the radio or working on anything then sitting here thinking about Shannon. She had become a fixture in his thoughts lately. Ever since their date on the beach, maybe even before then, he had realized that his feelings for her were about much more than just sex. Then of course, Boone's death and the spiral of events after his death had shelved his feelings for the time being. Now the threats seemed to be over. Even with pushing the button every 108 minutes in the hatch, a calm had settled over the castaways.

Earlier that day, Sayid had thought it would be the perfect opportunity, since there was no immediate danger, to talk with Shannon to find out where this relationship, if it could even be called that was. He needed to find out if her feelings for him were the same as his for her. He did not want to set himself up for more heartache. It had hurt more than he was willing to tell her when she had pushed him away after the Locke incident. He did not understand how easily he had fallen for her. For seven years he'd built a fortress around his heart, but with one simple song, Shannon tore part of it down.

As always, however, Sayid had picked an inopportune time to talk with her. She was searching through her suitcase for something. Many somethings, it appeared. She had a pile of clothes strung around her shelter. Before he could even ask if she was all right, she had pushed him out. She had seemed nervous as she first asked him to leave, and then when he did not, literally pushing him out gently. All she said was that she would see him in the hatch for their shift for pushing the button. At least he could guess she was not mad at him for something, even if he was curious to find out what was going on with her.

As much as he cared for Shannon, he wished that she would be more open with what she was feeling. Or maybe he just wished he were able to read her better. He glanced down at his watch. It was time for him to head to the hatch. He wondered briefly if he should find Shannon so he could walk over with her, but he knew that she had specifically said that she would meet him in the hatch.

He walked quickly through the jungle. He knew that if anyone other than Shannon had been his partner in the hatch, he would not be anxious to get there. In his opinion, there was something unsettling about it. He knew Shannon felt it too. She always stayed extra close to him when they stood near the computer or around any part of the bunker. His skin tingled just imagining that his was pressed up against hers. Even feather light touches were enough to send him into overdrive, he thought as he walked through the door of the hatch. They had been careful not to overstep any unseen boundaries in their relationship.

Sayid was surprised to find her already there waiting for him. She was wearing her sweater. The one he knew usually meant she was upset about something. She would wrap it tightly around herself as if it were a shield to protect her. But she did not appear to be upset about anything. She also wore jeans, something he wasn't sure he had seen her in before.

"Are you cold?" he asked, unsure of what was going on with her.

She shook her head.

He stepped closer to her. She started fidgeting with the end of the sweater.

"I have a present for you," she said softly. "I hope you like it."

Sayid glanced around and saw nothing sitting on the countertops. He wondered what type of present she would give him.

He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know I will." He suddenly felt excited. When was the last time someone had given him a present? "Where is it?"

"You're looking at it."

He did not understand. Shannon took his hands in hers and raised them to rest on her shoulders.

"Start unwrapping your present," Shannon said, grinning.

Sayid's breath caught as he realized what she meant. She was giving herself to him. Gently, he slid the sweater off her shoulders. He was surprised to find that she wore another layer of clothing. He was beginning to realize why she had been searching through her clothes. She must be wearing something special underneath the sweater. His heart started beating faster as he realized what this meant. She was ready.

To his surprise, under the sweater was a long sleeved shirt. It was purple and he seemed to remember that she had worn it the day he had given her the shoes.

He slid his hands underneath the hem and carefully pulled the shirt up over her head. He sighed as he realized she had on another shirt with sleeves that were slightly shorter.

"How much are you wearing?" he asked, confused.

"Enough to drive you crazy," she said, her voice low. She would not look him in the eye.

He wanted to remove her next shirt, but something was not right.

"Are you sure about this Shannon?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," she said confidently, as she played with the hem of her shirt.

Yet he still did not believe her. There was something in her eyes, something in the way she stood. She was not sure of what she was doing. Maybe he was better at reading her than he thought.

"Don't you want me?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

He caressed her cheek. He had not meant to make her feel badly. He wanted her more than anything, but not if she was not ready.

"More than anything."

"Then finish unwrapping me."

He wanted to. He wanted more than anything to slowly remove the rest of her clothes and explore her body, but he would not if she was not completely ready. He did not know if he should believe her words, or her body language. She said she was wearing many articles of clothing; maybe he would be able to better gauge her true feelings if he stripped away more of her layers.

Her slipped his hands under her shirt, and pulled it over her head. After each layer he would smooth her mussed hair, enjoying the feel of it through his fingers. He felt his heart beating faster in anticipation. Shannon kept her eyes on him, but she did not move. He did this repeatedly until she stood in front of him with nothing but a sleeveless blouse on. This was the moment of truth.

He slid shaky hands underneath the blouse. He moved slowly, giving her time to tell him to stop. He watched her closely for any sign that it was going to far. She closed her eyes. He could feel her trembling from his touch. Was it because of anticipation or fear? He slipped the material up slightly. He could see her tan, flat stomach, which was nothing new since he had seen her frequently in a bikini. He pulled away causing her eyes to pop open.

"Why are you stopping?" she whispered.

He took her hand in his. "Are you truly ready for this, Shannon?"

She chewed on her lip, as she looked everywhere put at him. He knew his fears had been right. He turned away from her and ran his fingers through his hair. He had almost ruined everything between them.

"I want to be," she sobbed. "You hate me now."

He turned quickly as she started gathering her clothing. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I could never hate you," he hesitated. "I am upset that you were doing this before you were ready."

"I should be ready. You're better than any guy I've ever been with before, Sayid. I don't know what's wrong with me," she said staring at the floor.

He caressed her cheek, wiping away a single tear that fell. He forced her to look him in the eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are being cautious. I understand. You have had your heart broken before."

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I know you won't do that but – "

"That does not make the fears go away."

"I'm sorry."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. "I will wait for you."

"How long?"

"As long as you need."

"Really?" she asked disbelieving.

"You are worth any wait."

Shannon smiled at him, relief filling her eyes. He hoped she knew he spoke the truth.

As he held her, he knew that he was telling her the truth. He ached to move further in their relationship, but he would not push her. He had waited a long time to feel this way again, he would be able to take some more time.

For now he would be content to unwrap the layers of Shannon day by day until she realized she could trust him with her heart.

The End


End file.
